


жилище/上

by qiaomai_03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaomai_03/pseuds/qiaomai_03
Summary: ⚠️ooc警告。⚠️三观爆炸，婚内强/奸，强迫性行为警告。⚠️再次ooc警告一下。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	жилище/上

王耀早前是听说过的，布拉金斯基家族是一个拥有众多附庸家族的大家族。他曾在出嫁的前夜与弟妹夜谈，王京扯着他的广袖，眼里几乎要滴下泪。

“没必要的，哥。”他说，“你这样不是糟践自己么？”

王耀当时回答，怎么能呢？伊廖沙那个人，我还会不了解吗？他是个温和的好人，你放心吧。

于是他离开了长住多年的家，去到了另一位好人的家。

而这位好人在他到来的第一天便铸了一把纯金的锁，将他关进了大宅深处。于是，从头至尾，他都没有什么机会看见这个大家族的全貌。

“你没有必要知道这些，小耀。”伊利亚温和地说，“你什么都不用懂。我会对你好的。”

王耀最早先的时候，只见过伊利亚的兄长，斯捷潘 · 布拉金斯基。那是个彻头彻尾的军痞，带着一伙匪徒闯进他家，将原本便一团乱麻的家里搞得更是鸡犬不宁。

他带走了王耀的兄弟，从此再未归来。王耀忙于家族内外的纷杂事务，试图在这个混乱时代将一个大家庭的担子挑起，肩膀却被磨得血肉模糊。

等王耀终于有时间喘一口气，迎接他的人却变成了斯捷潘的弟弟。他用委婉抱歉的语气告诉王耀，他亲爱的哥哥死于十月的一场意外，从此布拉金斯基家将是伊利亚主事。

他与斯捷潘生得相像，性格却大不相同。伊利亚是一个儒雅的存在，他似乎永远彬彬有礼，向王耀提供他最需要的帮助。毫不夸张的说，伊利亚伸出了王耀最需要的那只手，于是他心甘情愿地握住他，与他共赴地狱。

伊利亚在王耀家最破落的时候向他送出戒指，提出联姻。他是第一位愿意向王耀家的新族徽表达认可的人，即使他更想与王耀在红色旗帜下交换一个粘腻的吻。

事实上他们的确有这么做过罢了。

伊利亚把王耀带走了，带到了另一个国度。这里离王耀家里不远，却在习惯与气候方面大不相同。伊利亚以适应天气为理由强迫着限制了王耀的行动。

王耀被拘束于一方装潢雅致的卧房，满挂着暗色帷帐。他需要做的仅是待在这里，看看书，写写字，乖巧懂事地等着伊利亚回来。王耀对此也有过抗议，但伊利亚总有理由让他老实听话。

“你有我还不够吗，小耀？”他说，语气带着显而易见的委屈：“不要想那么多了，宝贝。我会保护你。”

他给出了王耀无数个承诺，语言结成绳绕成丝，捆住了他的翅膀，蒙蔽了他的视线。王耀像一个端坐于暗室内的人，而他身后的伊利亚还要强硬地捂上他的耳朵，给他戴上口球。

让他看不见，听不着，说不出。

让他只能发出自己想要听见的声音。

王耀也是这时候开始发现，他的伊廖沙，似乎与他的想象有那么一些出入。

但抛开这些不说，伊利亚绝对是世界上最温柔的爱人。他用自己的爱为王耀编织了一个五光十色的梦，一个理想社会。王耀从乱世中站起，自然会被他嘴里的美好吸引，由此轻而易举地跌入陷阱。

他在落网的猎物唇上落下轻柔的吻。

“小耀，我多么的爱你。”

像太阳融化，滴落粘稠的光晕，坠入斑斓的池塘，晕出红色的光影。恰似你我的爱情。

王耀一梦方醒，脑内尚且迷蒙。他下意识地对伊利亚的亲吻做出回应。

“我也爱你，伊廖沙。”

凛冽的寒冬悄然过去。

王耀站在落地窗旁，能很轻易地看到化冰的池塘，与新抽的叶芽。伊利亚靠坐一旁的躺椅上，低头翻着手上的书。这应当是很赏心悦目的一幕。

“开春了。”王耀低声说，“我能出去了吗？”

他想起了皇城里的雀。关在金制的笼子里，腿上缚着细细锁链，日复一日地在宫妃逗弄下抖擞羽毛，或是亮声鸣叫。他现在就像一只雀鸟。

这样的想法让王耀下意识皱起眉：“我想，你应该没有什么理由影响我的正常社交。”

伊利亚没吭声。

他缓缓放下正翻着的书，自暗红的眼里淌出一点笑意。他弯起嘴角，站起来轻轻将王耀拉进怀里，给了他一个温和的拥抱：“当然。”

他说：“只要小耀的心一直向着我，小耀去哪里都无所谓。是不是，我的小布尔什维克？”

王耀点了点头，用誓言从伊利亚手中换来了自由。

他恢复了正常的生活。

王耀开始同周围的邻居走动，或是时常回家去看看。家里从一片狼藉开始重建，百废待兴，但胜在有伊利亚家中帮扶，日子没过得太难看。

王京向来报喜不报忧，王耀知道他的老毛病，也懒得去提醒。只他有一点没说错，家里开始慢慢走上坡路了。而这一切——或者说伊利亚认为这一切——脱不开他的丈夫伊利亚的功劳。

王耀也无法反驳这一点。他们家的好起色除去家人足够优秀外，的确就是因为伊利亚的鼎力相助。他感激伊利亚，更是由此滋生出了爱。

外界说，他们之间是不会出现爱情的。但这样东西从来就不是能被把握的实质，而是流淌在心间的溪，怎么会受理智的把控？王耀相信他与伊利亚是互相爱着对方，尽管他从未真正品味过这样的感情。

他见过许多爱情。

不论是肮脏的亦或纯洁的，有的无暇美丽从心起，有的充斥情爱肉欲，但那些的的确确都是爱情。他把爱情归为人类智慧的一种，不做过多的解读琢磨。王耀从不自做清高，也有时会忍不住沉醉在说书先生口中那点七情六欲，凡尘事迹。那些男女用短短不过数十载的光阴相恋，又在时间流逝中抵死缠绵。

他和伊利亚拥有比他们多得多的时间。他在经年累月的岁月中懂得了万物的多样性，所以他从始至终地认为，他对伊利亚是一见钟情。

因为那是王耀躺倒在废墟中呼吸时，伸到他面前的第一只手。

“你的眼睛真漂亮。”金发红眼的男人身穿军服，“东方的凤凰。”

他伸出手，为王耀燃起一捧火。火花蹿上天空，而王耀与他背后的古老国度一同，在烈焰中涅槃重生。

王耀不明白，人与人之间的情欲同他与伊利亚之间的情欲不一样。

人之间的情欲，情字重于欲。他们由情生欲，由欲生情，左右说不过一句从心。而心底淌出来的那点东西不叫欲，就叫情。

他们之间的情欲，欲字重于情。他们毕竟不是人类，缺少人心的温存，引导性爱的是深埋于骨的占领欲和控制欲。

伊利亚需要的从来不是一个与他并肩而立的王耀。他心目中理想的王耀，是温驯而臣服的，随时可以在他的温柔里引颈受戮。曾经斯捷潘对王耀的领土与人民垂涎三尺，如今的伊利亚也不见得好到哪去。他只是比他那位愚蠢封建的哥哥更加善于隐藏，更善于人心。

但王耀不知道他心里的想法。王耀想做的是跟上他的伊廖沙，能够成为与他并肩同行、合作共赢的伴侣。说到底，王耀表面温和谦逊，骨子里却沉淀下千年文明的傲慢不屈。他不会甘于成为北国之主宽大羽翼下受庇佑的雌鸟，永远不会。

他们的感情从一开始便注定了悲剧。

王耀在家里多住了一些日子。一来他许久没见到家中的弟妹，二者他更喜欢自己家里自由的空气。他无心抱怨布拉金斯基宅内有什么不妥，但不是他瞎说，那里实在太过压抑了。

王京王津他们对兄长的决定当然是百般赞同。

“我早盼着同大哥一起去参加一次聚会，”王京笑道，“每每被那个英吉利蛮夷问起大哥去处，我都没有话说。我也不想同他讲话，他也是，总不带上嘉龙出来，不让我们兄弟讲话。”

“叫他柯克兰先生。”王耀纠正了他的用词，“你也不想想，若嘉龙讲起英文来，你能和他说几个字？”

“那他总不能忘了本儿，不记得中国字了吧？”王京乐呵着，叫旁边几个兄弟给王耀捯饬了一身中山装。战争刚刚结束，无论是谁都需要一点娱乐，而那些欧洲家族很擅长这些娱乐。当晚王耀同王京一起，参加了弗朗西斯的聚会。

王耀在伊利亚家中时被拘在一个小小房间，从未参加过任何的社交活动。他对此本能地感到新鲜。亚瑟 · 柯克兰端着酒杯同他问好，这位英伦绅士此次又是孤身一人。

见不着嘉龙，王耀对他兴致缺缺，颔首还礼后便挪开了目光。王京这会儿已经迈进了几个周边邻居的聊天圈，王耀看了看，亦没什么兴趣加入。

直到一杯酒被人搁到他眼前。

王耀抬起眼，入目是一双湛蓝眼睛与金色发丝。金发碧眼的洋人鼻梁上架着副眼镜，对他展露一个笑颜：“晚上好，美人。”

“晚上好。”出于礼貌，王耀接过那杯酒，却没有置于唇边。他认得这人，或者说有一些模糊印象。如果他没有记错的话……

“我认得你，但我觉得你应该不记得我，天啊。”男人在他旁边择了个位置坐下，“你的弟弟们和我闹了点不愉快。或者说，是我和你们的邻居有些不愉快，而你的好弟弟来修理了我一顿。”

“我原本是不记得，您一说就有些印象了。”王耀想起来了，眼睛不禁弯成了笑模样：“琼斯先生。您在敏姬那儿和阿京发生了不愉快。据我听说，是我们占了上风？”

“噢，不，当然不是。我敢打赌我们就要赢了，你知道吗？”阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，两手比划起来，“就差一点儿。我们装备领先你们许多，你肯定知道，你的弟弟们靠的不过是阴谋诡计。一切失败都是暂时的。说实话，我一开始也没想招惹你们家，鬼知道那个布拉金斯基——”

“伊廖沙只告诉我，您的一些小报复已经砸碎了我家的窗。”王耀对这个年轻人的耐心出乎意料地好，他的语气带上了说教意味，他像教育弟弟那般教育阿尔弗雷德：“凡事先撩者贱，我想，我们是正当防卫。况且战场上的阴谋，我们统称为战术，那是个好东西。”

“您不能因为您不曾拥有就贬斥它。”王耀象征性地举了举酒杯，“祝您愉快。”

他起身端着杯子离开，脑内却忍不住回想那个金发小伙子手舞足蹈地比划的样子。阿尔弗雷德表现出来的模样可不像是一点小失败，王耀为自己的家人感到自豪。

而阿尔弗雷德则在王耀起身离开的第一时间便追了上来。

“美人，我请了你一杯酒，可你还没有告诉过我你的名字。”他抱怨着。

“我以为我们的名字都不是秘密，自诞生起，我们就知道如何称呼彼此。”王耀扬起眉毛，“就像我们可以无阻交流一样。”

可这位美利坚小伙却十分固执：“但意义是不一样的。”

“好吧。”王耀不想和他再纠缠，“我叫王耀。”

“阿尔弗雷德 · 琼斯。”阿尔弗雷德满意了，又展露开了方才的笑脸：“你会说英语吗？”

“不会，我只会汉语跟俄语。”

“我教你英语吧？这一点儿也不难，我相信你足够聪明。”阿尔弗雷德赶紧顺着杆子爬，“反正今天布拉金斯基不在，我们可以尽情聊天。”

王耀拧起眉毛：“你什么意思？”

“噢，别这样。我们都知道，你是伊利亚 · 布拉金斯基养在笼子里的宝贝——不好意思。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，“那位光荣的红色党人可不愿意和我们来往，所以你大可放心：他的笼子关不住你，至少在这里。”

他说话十分直率，说出的话更是直白到伤人。王耀的眉毛渐渐松开。他知道阿尔弗雷德说的都是事实。该死的，他妈的事实。

“好吧。”他直视年轻人的眼睛，“琼斯先生，你想聊些什么？”

“哇哦，那可就多了去了。”

阿尔弗雷德为他的松口感到愉快。他一手端着酒杯，一手上滑，搂住了王耀的腰。王耀的表情变得不善。

“别这样，宝贝，那你一辈子没法和弗朗吉打交道。”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“走吧，或许我们可以找个地方坐下说话。”

“把手放开，随你的便。”

王耀在家里度过了愉快的三个月。

直到亲耳听见王京传来的捷报，他才在一众弟妹不舍的挽留下离开了北京。他将走的那几天，北京一直落着连绵的阴雨。王京不在，便由王津撑着伞送兄长登机。

“大哥，有机会的话，你还是搬回来吧。”王津性子不比王京好多少，直言快语道：“你住布拉金斯基家里便罢，你还不出来走动，总这样下去，外面传言真不好听。”

“我无论怎样，传言都不会悦耳的。”王耀笑说，“我们毕竟是胜利的弱者。”

哪怕我们的血浸透了三尺黄土，沿途尽是烈士的无名坟墓，也无法改变落后与孱弱的境况。我们在快速发展的年代落下太多，这些差距需要时间与努力来弥补。

这些王耀并没有说。他只说：“这回的仗打得漂亮。”

“嗨呀，还不都是打吗。”王津摆摆手，“咱们的战士有血性，能打，敢打，拿胜仗是必然的嘛。”

王耀附和他：“是这个理。”

这一回的胜利，同几年前的大不相同。那一回他们赢回了主权与国土，这一次他们打出了威望与尊重。

不教胡马度阴山。

王耀回到他与伊利亚的家，便迫不及待地分享了这个消息。伊利亚这儿的情报自然比他灵通许多，但看他高兴，自己的心情也敞亮不少。他拥着王耀，高大的男人怀抱着离家许久的爱人，半俯下身，将下巴轻轻搁在爱人的肩头。

他轻轻问：“小耀，有发生什么有趣的事情同我说吗？”

自然是有的。王耀便兴致勃勃地将家里重建时的趣闻讲给他听，又连带着回想起一堆同弟妹间小时的事儿，便一股脑地说了。伊利亚从不会露出不耐烦的神情，这次也是。他从头到尾都维持了温和耐心的姿态，等着怀里喋喋不休的小兔子把话说完。

直到他听见王耀用半嗔半怨的语气谈起了那个金发蓝眼的美利坚人。

“阿尔弗雷德，他真是太吵闹了。”王耀说，“如果把他放到我们家楼下，那么莫斯科的雪都要给他吓回去。他哪里来这么多奇奇怪怪的冒险故事讲？这就是个小孩子，总想着拯救世界，这次却在阿京手里吃了亏。前两次遇见他，他还很有底气的说自己稳操胜券呢。”

伊利亚眉间逐渐阴沉。

“阿尔弗雷德 · 琼斯？小耀为什么会认识他？”伊利亚放低了声音询问。他的手缓缓绕过王耀纤细的腰，把他整个人圈进了自己的怀抱，自己的领域。

这是个极富占有欲的姿势，只王耀没有注意罢了。

他想起数日前聚会上同那位性格活泼的美洲小伙第一回见面，不禁还有些好笑。王耀眼底透出了一点笑意。

伊利亚环保着他的双臂瞬间收紧。他低垂着眉眼，于是王耀看不见爱人眼底深沉的暗色漩涡。他有些被勒得疼了，微微挣动起来。

伊利亚察觉到了他的挣扎，却没有如往常那般第一时间将他放开。他沉下声音，手指缓缓摩挲王耀腰际：“琼斯——小耀，你最不该认识的人就是他。忘了他吧。”

“为什么？”

“他和我们的意识形态不同，小耀，他是我们的敌人。你看，你的弟弟不是刚刚同他作战完吗？”

“可世上哪有永恒的敌人？我们就不能同他寻求合作吗？”王耀问道，“我想，如果利大于弊的话，也没有那么绝对的事。”

“但凡有他的事儿，绝对是弊大于利。我不需要和他合作，布拉金斯基足够强大。”伊利亚轻声回答，“所以听我的话，忘记他，乖。你是我的，小耀，你要听我的话。我爱你。”

他没有继续进行这个话题，而是如从前那样用絮絮的爱语填充王耀心底，让他和自己共同遗忘方才聊过的事情。只这次，王耀并没能完全随他的愿。

他心底仍在惦念，这是他日后的出路。

“好吧，伊廖沙。”他答应着。伊利亚露出满意的温柔微笑，他轻轻吻在王耀的唇角，而后吩咐他先行睡觉，自己过会儿再来。说完，他便离开卧室去了客厅。

话是这么说，可王耀压根儿睡不着。他走去了阳台，立在柔和夜风中远眺。窸窣的树林恍若黑色剪影，在星穹下簌簌摇晃。王耀的目光由远及近，院子里，月光为树冠蒙上轻纱。

夜间的院子十分安静。伊利亚对于夜晚的作息有着强硬的规定——他总是这样，想要把一切抓在手里。王耀已经明白透了爱人的这点小小瑕疵，但始终无法习惯被人完全掌控。他的目光漫无目的地在景物间晃荡，最后静止在楼下的亭子边。

王耀看见，那儿站了一个人。

那是个陌生的孩子，或者说一个少年。他裹着厚实的围巾，大衣拖到脚踝，仿佛停留在冬天。那孩子似乎也注意到王耀的视线，转过头，冲着他的方向展露一个笑颜。

那张王耀从未见过的脸是那么的眼熟。他想询问孩子的姓名，却没能说出口——陌生的来客冲他摇摇头，踏着满地的月光，慢慢走进了大宅。

那一晚伊利亚没有回来，王耀也没有成眠。

因为那一整个晚上，楼下的客厅里砸碎东西的声音便没有停止。王耀听见了模糊的说话声，紧随着瓷器在地板上碎裂开的声响，甚至还有疯狂的枪响。他蒙在柔软被褥间清醒到了天亮。

第二天清早，伊利亚在满地狼籍的客厅里用疲倦的语气向他介绍了那个小孩。

那是伊利亚刚刚归家的弟弟，伊万 · 布拉金斯基。

“好了，现在你们认识了。伊万，回你自己的房间去。”伊利亚撑着额头，宛如一位操心的家长：“这些垃圾等托里斯来处理吧。小耀，我们现在吃早餐吗？”

“好。”

王耀答应了，却忍不住对满屋的脏乱狼藉皱眉。

他这会儿只觉得清理起来麻烦，却没深想其他。许多事情都是有迹可寻，区别仅在于人有无注意。

譬如王耀就没有注意到，有颗名为暴戾的种子已然发了芽。

他意识到这事儿也不算太晚。

直至离开了布拉金斯基家，再回想起那一天时，王耀仍心怀恐惧、心有戚戚。那是个堪称恐怖的日子，现实的獠牙终于撕裂了理想的温存，向王耀展示了美好下暗藏的肮脏。

那天伊利亚出去得很早，打扮也隆重正式。他说他将要去和几个“丑恶卑鄙的存在”讨论一些事儿。王耀对他的公事并没有多大的兴趣，听过便罢了。

他没想到，伊利亚口中的丑恶卑鄙，是阿尔弗雷德一行。

阿尔弗雷德不是个老实的客人。在他们讨论的间隙，这位并没有自己想象中受欢迎的英雄先生溜到了布拉金斯基家的花园。伊万正怀抱画板晒着太阳，而他不远的王耀则是在透风。

几乎是在看见他的一瞬间伊万便站了起来，紫罗兰色的眼睛里带着同伊利亚如出一辙的厌恶与防备。阿尔弗雷德却恍若未闻，笑嘻嘻地朝王耀吹了个口哨：“耀，好久不见！”

“是你啊。”王耀转过头，对阿尔弗雷德的轻浮举止进行了批评。美利坚小伙耸了耸肩膀，对他的话毫不上心。他四处打量这座修建精妙的庄园，又看看站在一旁的伊万，眼里露出点儿惊讶：“耀，你和布拉金斯基的孩子这么大了吗？”

“闭嘴，美洲佬。”伊万声音带着点儿软糯，说出的话却是半分不客气：“万尼亚不介意现在就扭断你的脖子，你这该死的金毛狗。”

“噢，耀，这孩子说话真不客气。”王耀本想叫住伊万，但阿尔弗雷德看上去并不在乎伊万的冒犯。他脸上仍是那副笑脸，把王耀的手牵起来按在自己胸前：“耀，有没有听见我心碎的声音？我太难过了。”

“没有，所以立刻放开我，阿尔弗雷德。”王耀被他大胆的举止惊到，几乎是下意识想要挣开。可阿尔弗雷德并不想就这么放过这位刚赢了他的美人：“别这样，宝贝，时代在变化，知道吗？不过是拉一下手而已。这难道是什么很过分的行为举动吗？”

他不知道。王耀拧起眉毛。他闭塞久了，此时虽说已经改朝换代、支持开放，也没法短时间内把所有观念转换。

他有些犹疑。

“啊啊，真有意思，万尼亚现在迫不及待地想看看伊廖沙看到这一幕脸上的表情。”

伊万的声音骤然响起：“琼斯，万尼亚是好心在劝你噢，毕竟我们谁也不想看见伊廖沙——哇，他来了。”

王耀与阿尔弗雷德同时一惊。

伊万没有胡说，伊利亚的确到了。此刻他就在花园的入口处站着，神情不善。他那双时常饱含温柔深情的眼眸被怒火填满。这样的伊利亚叫王耀感到陌生。他收回被阿尔弗雷德紧攥的手，走到伊利亚身边。

“你们休息了吗？”他轻声询问。

“是有人在不该休息的时间休息了。”伊利亚意有所指地看向阿尔弗雷德，“小耀，我们不是约好了，要忘记不相干的敌人吗？为什么不愿意听话呢？”

“伊廖沙，我并不是——”

“好了，好了。小耀，你等我回来再解释好吗？我很忙。”被猝然打断话头的王耀有些无措，可他的伊廖沙没有体会到他的惊惶。伊利亚说着，从口袋里拿出一方手帕覆在王耀手上，语调回归温柔：“现在把手擦擦干净，明白吗？它脏了。”

就这样。伊利亚就留下了张手帕便带着阿尔弗雷德离开了花园。从头到尾，他都没想听王耀的一句解释。伊万发出幸灾乐祸的嗤笑，而阿尔弗雷德被强行带走还不老实，回头扬声喊：“宝贝，你被布拉金斯基抓得这么紧吗？真遗憾，下次见面我会约你——”

他的肚子被忍无可忍的伊利亚揍了一拳。

“该死的……脾气真大啊。”阿尔弗雷德痛呼一声，“天啊，真不知道耀这样一个温柔的人怎么会忍耐住你。看起来你已经把他当成自己的小宠物了。操，下次少他妈突然动手，老泰迪熊。”

“我不管你在打什么主意，王耀只可能是我的。”高大的男人并未对阿尔弗雷德挑衅的话语做出反应。他理顺手套上的细小褶皱，仿佛从未动过手。

“别的我不敢说，但这一点你在做梦。”阿尔弗雷德挣脱左右士兵的桎梏，笑道：“谁都看得出来，耀绝不会永远附属于你。可怜虫。”

那位东方古老国度的美人，眼底是刀刻的不去与血铸的自尊，这一点阿尔弗雷德十分地笃定。

那样美丽的东方雄鹰，桀骜凤凰，谁有资格要求他为自己收敛羽毛呢？没有人。

这场仗，伊利亚必输。

阿尔弗雷德愉快地笑了起来。

伊利亚喝了酒，并且是不少酒。

他平日偶尔也会小酌，但从不会喝醉。男人对酒精的摄入十分严格，将自律的军人特质体现得淋漓尽致。但这次他确确实实喝醉了，王耀还没碰到他，便已经闻到了他身上浓重的酒气。

“伊廖沙，怎么回事？”他无奈地发出询问，伸手去搀扶。伊利亚拉住了他的睡袍。

“小耀？”

“是我。伊廖沙，你先跟我回房间休——”

他这句话并没有来得及说完。

因为下一秒，一个花瓶便直直砸碎在了他的身畔。王耀眼里带着惊惶地抬头，而伊利亚则对他的恐惧毫无所觉般歪了歪头：“小耀？”

王耀不敢回答了。他转身想走，却被高大的熊抓回了巢穴。伊利亚和他的体型与力量皆相差甚远，王耀在他手中就像一只无助的红眼兔子，只能挣扎着试图逃离，又被轻而易举地捕捉。

伊利亚把王耀扛在肩上，大步流星地走向卧室。

卧室的床褥很软，王耀最开先时还用了点儿时间才慢慢适应了柔软的被褥。他曾与伊利亚玩笑说，这样软的床，哪怕是从楼上跳下来也不会摔疼。但他发现自己错了，就像他以为他的伊廖沙是一个全然温柔的存在一样。他被摔在床上，他感到了迟钝的疼痛。

他怎么能忘记，他的伊廖沙是家主也是君王，是政客亦是将领，体内流淌的从来不是水似的柔情，而是暴戾、凶猛与强悍。也许他是给过自己温柔，但那又怎么样呢？

看看此时此刻就知道了。

性格与血脉永远无法相互脱离。王耀大睁着眼用力想把被酒精迷了脑子的爱人推开，却在数次尝试后数次归为失败。

伊利亚张开嘴，狠狠咬住了猎物的脖颈。他不顾王耀的阻拦撕碎了他的衣服，掰开他的双腿。未曾使用的穴口瑟瑟发抖，伊利亚扬起眉，暗红的眼瞳终于湮灭了虚假的温柔。

他已经硬起来了——鬼知道喝醉了还能硬是不是他天赋异禀——而王耀也发现了，现在没什么能再阻止他。伊利亚轻轻松松地握着王耀细瘦的脚腕将他的腿分开，王耀感到了无助。

“伊廖沙——伊利亚，你至少做做润滑——别！”

可惜他的爱侣对于他带着眼泪的恳求置若罔闻。伊利亚的龟头顶上干涩穴口，他握住王耀纤瘦的腰肢便大力地顶入。干涩的穴口无法放松使他的龟头突破，伊利亚拢紧了眉，扬手便打在王耀丰润的臀部。

清脆的声音响在安静的卧室。王耀张了张嘴，眼底缓缓滑出一滴泪。

谁也无法否认这是一场强奸。强壮的野兽压在猎物身上疯狂掠夺，疼痛使王耀穴口委屈地收缩，未开发的甬道被迫吞下斯拉夫人的阴茎，肠壁撕裂的血液从二人交合处下滴。

像王耀的眼泪。

他快被劈开身体般的疼痛逼疯，两眼酸涩发干，大张着嘴泄出破碎嘶哑的呻吟痛苦。他的伊廖沙对他的痛苦视而不见。

他抽动起来，粗大的阴茎在干涩甬道里艰难移动。王耀无力地遮住双眼，大张着腿放松穴口，以求让自己稍微好过。

这在他心里全然不能被称之为性爱，这只是单纯的性交与肉体征服。伊利亚将他整个儿翻了个面操干，王耀被迫塌腰抬臀地迎接身后男人的冲撞。男人俯下身，亲吻他背上狰狞的伤疤，叼着他后颈的软肉厮磨。

被侵犯凌辱的肠肉终于有了被操干的意识，瑟缩着吐出一点可怜的肠液充做润滑，又和着血液往外淌。这显然刺激了他背后的男人。

伊利亚加快了速度，在逐渐湿润的甬道中横冲直撞。王耀呜咽着发出低弱的呻吟，他试图呼唤伊利亚，却被男卡着下巴扳向自己，低头与之接吻。他的吻同他下身挺动的动作一样粗暴，甚至咬破了王耀的嘴唇。

血腥味儿蔓延开。

肉食的野兽彻底被激活，埋头咬上身下猎物的肩。

等最后伊利亚第二次射在王耀肠道深处时，王耀早已不堪重负地昏在了这场床事中。此前他们还没有做过爱，初夜的记忆并不愉快。伊利亚似乎喜欢疼痛性爱，射了第一次精后，他拿起了扔在一旁的皮带。

王耀肩颈处遍布咬痕，乳头红肿，乳晕都被吸咬得熟红，甚至带着两个显眼的牙印。王耀的双臀被大力拍打得红艳不堪，背部遍地青紫。这不像爱人间的耳鬓厮磨，倒像是歹徒与受害者的一场疯狂强奸。

伊利亚抽出他的阴茎时，王耀一双细白长腿合都合不拢，腿根哆嗦着，穴口一股股往外吐带着血丝的白精。王耀的黑发披散开，有几缕碎发被汗浸透，黏在额头上。他紧紧闭着眼，嘴角仍沾着白浊——那是在他耻辱地射精后，伊利亚摁着他的头要求他舔净自己的精液所造成。

他静静窝在深红色的柔软被褥间，恍如没有灵魂的娃娃。伊利亚将他捞进怀里，将下巴搁在他的宝贝头顶，被性爱与酒精满足的身体昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

这对他来说，是多么棒的一个夜晚啊。

翌日清晨，伊利亚由于工作，天还未亮便离了家。王耀仍是蜷缩的姿势，瘦弱的身子被厚实褥子裹住，显得分外单薄。伊利亚离开前想了想，取来那把弃置数月的锁，重新栓住了门。

“你错就错在不该认识琼斯，不然我不会惩罚你。小耀，你太不乖了。”

于是当王耀醒来，他发现，他又一次失去了自由。

不过这次伊利亚上不上锁都一样了。王耀尝试着移动身体，又在浑身不适中放弃。他的头很晕，视野模糊，喉咙像火烧般疼痛。房间里似乎有些过于热了。

他挪动着蹭上一旁的枕头。因伊利亚已离去多时，软枕已经归为冰凉。王耀像沙漠旅人渴求水那般渴求这样的凉。他脱离开被褥，遍体鳞伤的身体蜷缩着暴露在外，任由晚春带着凉意的空气舔舐他裸露的肌肤。

他在混沌中行走，疼痛与发热带走了他的理智与意识。他全心信任的爱人用暴力敲碎了他的尊严，王耀侧过头，脸埋进柔软布料间，发出了悲鸣。

他想，我真的做了正确的选择吗？

也许他不会得到答案了。王耀蜷着身子安静地想，现在这幅景况，叫他怎么认真思考出一个答案呢。他阖上眼，于疲倦中再度睡去。

王耀带着通身伤痕沉入无边黑暗，他仿佛回到了初生的那段时光。他诞生于虚无的混沌，孤身跋涉在时间的长河。他的足迹慢慢踏过整片神州大地，终于看见了一点微小的光明。他向着光走去。

于是王耀睁开了双眼，看见了万千朝拜的臣民。王耀那时便无师自通地懂得了责任。

他们是他的民，他是他们的国。

他曾在天穹下起誓，令天朝上国永存。王耀的存在即为了保护他的国民。只他失了约。他的落后与富庶成为了被伤害的原罪，内部的空虚令他身体孱弱。王耀无法阻止铁骑与枪炮的入侵。他被捆缚在自负的高台，终于在寒凉中明白，荣光不再。

王耀拿起了枪。他是不会真正意义上死亡的，但他可以无数次重复死亡的程序，以此忏悔，报念国民。

他们不是人类。人类活着的意义是生命，是四季，是风花雪月是事业爱情。可他们不是人类。感情是他们漫长生命里无关紧要的调味剂。王耀要做的，只是想要把这个由他看护的家族拢入宽大的羽翼。

于是他选择了离开家，把自己给了伊利亚。他爱伊利亚，这是当然的。但他更需要伊利亚背后代表的那些东西。资源、援助，爱不能让他饱腹，这些却能让他的家人满足。

所以，即使他被他信任的爱人伤得彻骨铭心，他也没法选择离去。

除非他能给自己一条新的路，一条足以让他摆脱伊利亚束缚、能够独立走下去的路。

这条路在哪儿？

他不知道，他在寻找。他的灵魂在思考，而他的身体发起了高烧。王耀在火烤的焦灼中找回了他的精明，等他在探寻中再度醒来，王耀是前所未有的清醒。

天已经黑了，窗帘被晚风吹得鼓起。

他的那位红色爱人坐在床侧，见他睁开眼，赶紧露出了歉意的表情。他拉住王耀的手，低着声音询问：“小耀，你没事么？”

王耀笑了。

“没事儿，伊廖沙。”他安静地说，“我只是累了。”

他看向窗外。

天已大亮了。


End file.
